wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Robinzon amerykański/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Robinzon amerykański W którym mnożą się dowody, że życie Robinzona nie jest usłane różami. Nauczyciel i uczeń padli sobie wzajem w objęcia. – Mój kochany Godfrey! – wykrzyknął Tartelett. – Mój dobry Tartelett! – zawołał Godfrey. – Więc nareszcie przybiliśmy do bezpiecznej przystani! – wykrzyknął profesor tonem człowieka, znakomicie obeznanego z żeglugą i zmiennemi losami na morzu. – To on nazywa „bezpieczną przystanią!” – pomyślał Godfrey. Nie chciał go jednak uświadamiać. – Proszę zdjąć ten pas ratunkowy! – rzekł. – Przecież to pana dusi i utrudnia swobodę ruchów. – Czy pan sądzi, że mogę uczynić to bez narażenia się na niebezpieczeństwo? – spytał Tartelett. – Z całym spokojem! – odparł Godfrey. – A teraz proszę sobie przymocować swe skrzypeczki, gdyż ruszamy w podróż, na poszukiwania. – Więc w drogę! – odparł profesor. – Jeśli to pana jednak nie krępuje, to zatrzymajmy się w pierwszej z brzegu restauracji. Ginę z głodu, a jakiś tuzin kanapek i szklanka porteru przywrócą mi siły. – Zgoda! Do pierwszej z brzegu restauracji, a ostatecznie też do ostatniej, jeśli nam się w pierwszej nie spodoba! – odparł Godfrey, potrząsając głową. – A potem – podjął Tartelett – zapytamy kogoś z przechodniów, gdzie jest najbliższy urząd telegraficzny, byśmy mogli zadepeszować do pańskiego wuja. Myślę, że czcigodny pan Kolderup nie będzie się ociągał z przysłaniem nam pieniędzy, byśmy mogli wrócić do pałacu przy Montgomery-Street, bo ja nie mam ani złamanego szeląga. – Zgoda! Do pierwszego urzędu telegraficznego – odrzekł Godfrey. – A jeśli takiego niema w tym kraju, to zadowolimy się urzędem pocztowym. W drogę więc, panie Tartelett! Profesor zdjął swój pas, zarzucił go przez ramię, niby trąbkę myśliwską i obaj skierowali się ku wydmom, ciągnącym się wzdłuż wybrzeża. Od chwili spotkania Tarteletta, najbardziej zajmowała Godfreya myśl, czy tylko oni dwaj przeżyli rozbicie „Marzenia”. W kwadrans później dwaj nasi badacze wspinali się na wydmę 60-80 stóp wysoką i znaleźli się na szczycie wyniosłości. Tu rozpościerał się widok rozległy, dozwalając im przebiec oczyma widnokrąg od wschodu, dotąd zasłonięty wysokim brzegiem. W odległości dwóch lub trzech mil wznosiła się druga ściana wzgórz, obramiających widnokrąg, poza który wzrok nie sięgał. Na północy wybrzeże zdawało się kończyć wydłużonym wąskim pasem lądu – czy jednak łączyło się tam z dalszą częścią ziemi, niepodobna było stwierdzić. Na południu morze wcinało się głęboko w ląd i tu Ocean zdawał się biec w dal niezmierzoną. Należało więc wnosić, że znajdują się na jakimś półwyspie Oceanu; w tym wypadku należy przesmyku, łączącego go z lądem, szukać tylko na północy, lub północnym wschodzie. W każdym razie nie była tu ziemia skalista, lecz porosła przyjemną zielenią. Rozległe prerje, przecięte srebrnymi strumyczkami, gęste, wyniosłe lasy, sięgające aż po przeciwległe pasmo wzgórz, ukazały się oczom wędrowców. Ale o domach, mogących należeć do miasteczka, wsi lub choćby sioła, ani marzyć! Ani grup zabudowań, ani pojedynczych domostw, ani żadnej gospody, ani farmy! Nigdzie nie zdołali się dopatrzeć smużki dymu, któraby im wskazała jakąś ludzką siedzibę, ukrytą wśród drzew! Żadna wieża kościelna nie górowała nad dachem z zielonego listowia, nigdzie młyna na wzgórzu przybrzeżnem! Ani nawet chatki lichej, namiotu, czy wigwamu! Pustka, pustka dokoła! Jeśli tu żyją jakieś istoty ludzkie, to chyba, jak jaskiniowcy, przebywają w norach podziemnych. Nigdzie też gościńca, drogi, lub bodaj ścieżki! Zdawało się, że nigdy jeszcze stopa ludzka nie przewróciła tu kamyczka, nie przydeptała zdziebełka trawy na tych łąkach! – Ja wcale nie widzę miasta – rzekł po chwili Tartelett, stając na palcach. – Może niema miasta w tej części kraju! – odrzekł Godfrey. – Ani wsi? – Widocznie! – Gdzież więc jesteśmy? – Nie mam wyobrażenia! – Jakto? Tego pan nie wie? Więc musimy się co rychlej dowiedzieć! – wykrzyknął Tartelett, ruchem rozpacznym wznosząc ręce ku niebu. – Kto wie, czy nam się to uda! – Więc co się z nami stanie? – Może staniemy się Robinzonami! Na te słowa profesor Tartelett wykonał skok, nieznany żadnemu z klownów. Robinzonami! Oni? On Robinzonem? Następcami tego Selkirka, który długie lata spędził na wyspie Juan-Fernandez! Naśladowcami owych urojonych bohaterów Daniela Defoe, których przygody tak często odczytywali! Rozbitki, odcięci od swych krewnych i przyjaciół, oddaleni od innych ludzi o tysiące mil, skazani może na walki z dzikiemi zwierzętami i ludożercami, którzy gotowi przybić do tych wybrzeży. Nieszczęśliwi, pozbawieni wszelkiej pomocy i środków do życia, narażeni na męki głodu i pragnienia i na zimno, bez dachu nad głową, bez narzędzi, bez ubrania, mogący polegać jedynie na własnych siłach! Nie, to niepodobna! – Proszę nie mówić takich rzeczy, panie Godfrey! – wykrzyknął Tartelett. – Nie! Proszę nie robić takich kiepskich dowcipów! Na samą myśl o czemś podobnem, umieram z lęku! Pan chyba żartował, nieprawdaż? – Ależ oczywista, mój drogi Tartelett! Przedewszystkiem jednak proszę się uspokoić! Chodzi teraz o pośpiech, o możliwie największy pośpiech! Muszą przecież znaleźć jaką jaskinię, grotę czy norę, gdzie spędzą noc. Gdy to się załatwi, trzeba będzie wyruszyć na poszukiwanie jakichś jadalnych ślimaków, by jako tako zaspokoić głód. Godfrey i Tartelett zaczęli więc zstępować z wydm ku wybrzeżu, gdzie Godfrey z wielką gorliwością zabrał się do poszukiwań, gdy Tartelett wciąż jeszcze nie mógł się oswoić z losem rozbitka. Godfrey bystremi oczyma przebiegał całą przestrzeń, Tartelett nie widział nic na dziesięć kroków przed sobą, nawpół zmartwiały. – Jeśli ten szmat ziemi nie jest zamieszkały przez ludzi, to może przynajmniej znajdziemy jakieś zwierzęta? – zadawał sobie pytanie Godfrey. Nie potrzeba dodawać, że myślał jedynie o zwierzętach domowych i o drobiu, nie zaś o drapieżnych, od których roi się w tej strefie podzwrotnikowej, a z któremi człowiek pozbawiony broni, wcale sobie nie życzył spotkania. Jedynie dalsze poszukiwania mogły mu pod tym względem dostarczyć odpowiedzi. Na wybrzeżu ukazywały się roje ptactwa: czapli, mew, bekasów, dzikich gęsi, które niespokojnem trzepotaniem i świegotem i krzykiem i biciem skrzydeł protestowały przeciw intruzom. W sposób całkiem logiczny Godfrey wnioskował, że skoro jest ptactwo, to będą też i gniazda, a w gniazdach jajka. Te liczne skrzydlate rzesze muszą się chyba gnieździć w dziuplach drzew lub skalnych rozpadlinach. W powietrzu unosiły się stada bekasów i czapli – nieomylna zapowiedź pobliskiego bagna. Ptactwa więc poddostatkiem; pytanie tylko, jak je zdobyć bez strzelby i wszelkiej innej broni? Zanim się brak ten da usunąć, nie pozostaje nic innego, jak zadowolić się jajami, czyli spożyciem ptaka w jego pierwszej, ale bardziej pożywnej fazie istnienia, czy powstawania. Mając zapewniony ten artykuł spożywczy, muszą się jeszcze wystarać o mięso i sposób przyrządzenia. Skąd wziąć ognia? Odpowiedź na to bardzo ważne pytanie, należało odłożyć na przyszłość. Godfrey i Tartelett zawrócili tedy ku skałom, nad któremi unosiły się nieprzejrzane roje ptactwa. Tu czekała ich miła niespodzianka. Co bowiem ujrzeli pośród ptaków, kroczących wdzięcznie po piaskach, z morszczyzny i z roślin wodnych wydziobując pożywienie? Czyż to nie swojskie kury i kilka kogutów amerykańskich? Nie może to być złudzeniem, gdyż za ich zbliżeniem, pierzasta gromadka przywitała ich głośnem kukuryku! niby grzmiącą fanfarą zapełniającem ciszę dookolną… A nieco dalej… Wszakże to kochane amerykańskie czworonogi, w żywych podskokach pędzące wzdłuż wydm ku zielonym zaroślom, widniejącym w pobliżu, Godfrey nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości; tuzin królików, sześć kóz i sześć capów, z całym spokojem obgryzają młode pędy krzewiny. – Panie Tartelett! – wykrzyknął. – Proszę spojrzeć!… Profesor spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku, lez nic nie zobaczył, całkowicie oszołomiony nagłą zmianą sytuacji. Godfreyowi strzeliła do głowy myśl całkiem uzasadniona: wszystkie te stworzenia, króliki, kozy i capy, należały widocznie do żywego inwentarza „Marzenia”. W chwili rozbicia statku, ptactwo pierwsze dostało się na wybrzeże. A czworonogi również bez większych trudności potrafiły widać przepłynąć przestrzeń, dzielącą je od wybrzeża. – Co nie udało się żadnemu z naszych nieszczęśliwych towarzyszy – zauważył Godfrey – tego dokonały zwierzęta, wiedzione instynktem! Ze wszystkich istot, jakie znajdowały się na „Marzeniu”, ocalenie przypadło w udziale tylko zwierzętom!… – No i nam dwom! – naiwnie odparł Tartelett. Co się zresztą tyczy jego osoby, to istotnie ocalał, podobnie jak owe zwierzęta całkiem bezwiednie, bez współudziału rozumu i woli. Bądź co bądź ocalał. Dla obydwu rozbitków było okolicznością bardzo szczęśliwą, że pewna liczba tych zwierząt dotarła do brzegu. Będzie je można utrzymać w gromadzie i zamknąć, a w razie przedłużenia się pobytu na tym skrawku ziemi, nie było też wykluczonem, że dzięki wielkiej płodności tych gatunków zwierząt, uda się dojść w posiadanie całego stada czworonogich i wielkiej ilości drobiu. Na razie jednak Godfrey zamierzał żywić się tem, co zdobędzie na wybrzeżu, a zatem jajami i mięczakami. Wraz z profesorem zabrał się przeto do uciążliwych poszukiwań pod grubą powłoką morszczyzny, w szczelinach pomiędzy kamieniami. Po pewnej chwili udało się im też nagromadzić sporą porcję muszli i ślimaków, które od biedy można było spożyć na surowo. A w rozpadlinach skał, odgraniczających północny brzeg zatoki, znaleźli bez większego trudu parę tuzinów gęsich jaj, wystarczających do zaspokojenia apetytu większej liczby gości. Ponieważ obaj byli mocno wygłodzeni, więc bez dłuższego namysłu zabrali się do tej pierwszej uczty, która ich dostatecznie nasyciła. – Skądby wziąć ognia? – zapytał Tartelett. – No tak! Skądby wziąć ognia? – w zamyśleniu odparł Godfrey. Narazie było to kwestją najważniejszą, która skłoniła rozbitków do gruntownego przeszukania kieszeni. Kieszenie profesora były niemal zupełnie puste. Całą ich zawartość stanowiło parę zapasowych strun do skrzypiec i kawałeczek kalafonji do pocierania smyczka. Ani jedno, ani drugie nie nadawało się niestety do skrzesania ogna. A kieszenie Godfreya były taksamo puste. Ku wielkiej radości znalazł w jednej z nich scyzoryk, który dzięki skórzanemu futerałowi, pozostał nieuszkodzony. Ten nóż o dobrem ostrzu, w dodatku z korkociągiem i piłeczką, był w danych warunkach czemś niezwykle drogocennem. Ale poza tem jednem jedynem narzędziem, obaj mogli rozporządzać tylko własnemi rękoma. W dodatku ręce profesora zajmowały się dotychczas jedynie smyczkiem i zbieraniem datków. To też Godfrey doskonale sobie zdawał sprawę, że będzie skazany jedynie na własne siły. W każdym razie liczył na to, że ręce profesora dadzą się użyć do skrzesania ognia, przez szybkie tarcie dwóch kawałków drzewa. Gdyby się udało przy ogniu tym upiec kilka jaj, to byłoby to bardzo pożądanem urozmaiceniem drugiego śniadania. Gdy więc Godfrey przetrząsał gniazda za jajami, nie troszcząc się o prawowitych właścicieli, na wszelkie sposoby protestujących przeciw tej grabieży, profesor zbierał kawałki drwa, w ogromnej ilości rozrzucone na wybrzeżu. Ten materjał palny, Tartelett układał u stóp stromej skały, chroniącej przed silnym wiatrem, poczem wybrał dwa suche kawałki drewna, z których silnem i ustawicznem tarciem miał wydobyć iskrę ognia. To, co jest na porządku dziennym u nieoświeconych dzikich mieszkańców Polinezji, miałoby być niemożliwem dla profesora, uważającego się wszak za znacznie mądrzejszego? Tą myślą ożywiony, tarł i tarł bez przerwy, że sobie omal nie nadwerężył niewyrobionych muszkułów rąk i ramion. Siedział nieborak na skale, bez wytchnienia, zapamiętale trąc kawałki drewna! Niestety, czy drzewo to nie posiadało potrzebnych właściwości, czy nie dość było suche, czy wreszcie profesor nie umiał trzeć jak należy, dość, że z własnej swej osoby wydobył tak znaczną ilość ciepła, że pot strumieniami spływał mu z czoła, lecz drewienka absolutnie nie pozwoliły się rozgrzać. Wróciwszy z ładunkiem jaj, Godfrey zastał Tarteletta w stanie godnym pożałowania. Jak pudel po kąpieli, cały ociekał potem, a najuciążliwsze ćwiczenia taneczne nigdy go nie doprowadziły do takiego wyczerpania. – Nic z tego? – spytał Godfrey. – Nic z tego, Godfreyu – odparł profesor. – Zaczynam też przypuszczać, że te rzekome odkrycia dzikich są jedynie wytworem fantazji, dla bałamucenia biednych ludzi. – Tak nie jest! – odparł Godfrey. – Tylko że trzeba się umieć zabrać do rzeczy, jak zresztą we wszystkiem… – A co będzie z jajami?… – Ostatecznie możnaby spróbować innego sposobu – rzekł Godfrey. – Gdyby tak zawiesić jajo na końcu sznurka i wprawić je w szybki ruch wirowy, a potem nagle ruch ten przerwać, to ruch ten wytworzyłby dość ciepła… – Do ugotowania jajka? – Tak – tłumaczył Godfrey. – Tylko, że ruch musiałby być dość szybki, a przerwanie go dostatecznie nagłe… Ale jak w takim razie zabezpieczyć jajko przed rozbiciem? Kochany Tartelett, czy wiesz, co ja uważam za najprostsze? – To rzekłszy, Godfrey ostrożnie wyjął z plecaka jedno jajko, nadbił je i szybko wysączył jego zawartość. Tartelett, nie mogąc się zdobyć na wypicie surowego jajka, poprzestać musiał na ponownym posiłku z muszel i ślimaków. Teraz należało wyszukać jakąś grotę czy wgłębienie skalne, pod których osłoną dałoby się spędzić noc. – Przecież byłoby czemś bezprzykładnem, by dwaj Robinzonowie nie zdołali wyszukać bodaj jakiejś jaskini, którąby z biegiem czasu dało się przetworzyć na mieszkanie! – zauważył profesor. – Więc ruszajmy na poszukiwania! – oświadczył Godfrey. Jeśli jednak dotychczas fakt taki był bezprzykładnym, to w danym wypadku tradycja została w przykry sposób naruszona. Obaj mężczyźni napróżno bowiem przeszukiwali całe skalne wybrzeże, gdzie mogliby się schronić. Należało się wyrzec tej nadzieji. Godfrey postanowił więc zbadać cały teren aż do pierwszych drzew, widniejących w głębi, daleko poza piaskami wybrzeża. Tedy obaj mężczyźni znów zstąpili z pierwszego grzbietu wydm i pomaszerowali w kierunku zielonych łąk, które dostrzegli już przed paru godzinami na skraju nieboskłonu. Jakże się zdziwili i uradowali, widząc, że wszystkie zwierzęta, które wraz z nimi przeżyły rozbicie okrętu, odrazu się do nich przyłączyły! Widocznie wszystkie te koguty i kury i kozy i króliki parł instynkt gromadny, a może też czuły, że ten piaszczysty teren, ubogi w trawę i robaczki, nie na długo dostarczy im potrzebnego pożywienia. W trzy kwadranse później, Godfrey i Tartelett, którzy przez cały czas nie zamienili z sobą ani słowa, zbliżyli się do pierwszych grup drzew. Ani śladu zabudowań i mieszkańców! Pustka całkowita! Nasuwało się wręcz pytanie, czy na tym szmacie ziemi wogóle postała kiedykolwiek ludzka stopa! Na miejscu, do którego dotarli, rosło kilka grup pięknych drzew, a w odległości jakiej ćwierć mili można było rozróżnić bujny las. Godfrey rozglądał się za jakiem starem wydrążonem drzewem, gdzie mogliby się narazie schronić, ale całodzienne, bo do samego zmroku trwające poszukiwania pozostały bezowocne. Obaj uczuli po długiem chodzeniu głód dojmujący lecz musieli poprzestać na muszlach i ślimakach, w które zaopatrzyli się wpierw na wybrzeżu. Zmordowani i wyczerpani do cna, osunęli się u stóp rozłożystego drzewa, by wkrótce zapaść w sen, nad którym czuwać mógł jeden tylko Bóg.